Je T'aime
by Harukichi Aizawa
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah insiden 'koper yang tertukar', Naruto tak pernah menyangka jika akhirnya harus dipertemukan dengan bocah Teme perusak moodnya dalam suatu asrama di Paris, demi mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang Chef. Namun perlahan, cinta itu dating dan tumbuh dalam dirinya. Sorry for bad summary Warning: OOC, harem! Naru, abal banget
1. Chapter 1

Ich Liebe Dich

Rate/Genre: **M**/Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto Sensei's

Pairing: SasuNaru

**A/N**: **Rated M for sure**. But, not at first chapter. Ficnya mungkin OOC, masih shounen-ai, yaoinya ada dipertengahan Chapter.

Oh ya, mungkin bakal jadi harem! Naru ya, heuhehehe..

Yang gak suka, ya gak usah baca XD

Happy Reading.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari pertama keberangkatan Naruto ke Paris. Dua hari sebelumnya, ketika ia masih di Jepang, ia dilepas oleh keluarga, teman-teman, sanak saudara, dan keponakan-keponakannya. Yang paling berat melepas kepergiannya adalah Kushina—Ibu Naruto, wanita bersurai merah tomat itu tak tega harus merelakan anak semata wayangnya berkelana di negara yang terkenal dengan Menara Eiffelnya itu seorang diri.

Namun, setelah Naruto meyakinkan sang bunda, bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja disana dan berjanji akan terus mengabari keluarganya, Kushina terdiam. Well, Naruto sudah berumur 25 tahun. Tentu saja ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri diusianya yang terbilang matang ini.

"—Tentu saja-_ttebayo_! Eh, sudah dulu ya, bu, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Nanti aku kabari lagi. Sampai jumpa!" kata Naruto mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kushina, seraya menutup ponsel birunya. Ia berjalan mendorong troli—yang penuh dengan barang bawaannya, menuju pintu keberangkatan untuk melakukan _check-in_.

Naruto tak pernah menyangka, jika suasana di bandara akan seramai ini. Pemuda _blonde_ itu sedikit gugup, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berangkat keluar negeri.

Naruto berjalan memasuki awak pesawat—tentunya setelah diperiksa oleh petugas. Ugh, ternyata sama saja, didalam pesawat pun ramainya minta ampun. Ditatapnya lembaran tiket untuk masuk kedalam pesawatnya, disana tertera nama dan nomor kursi yang nantinya akan Naruto duduki.

"Nomor 29." gumam Naruto. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kursi yang ada diawak pesawat. "_Yatta_!" seru Naruto ketika menemukan kursi dengan nomor 29 yang ada di baris ketiga—disebelah pemuda _raven_.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di bagasi kabin yang berada diatas, Naruto menyamankan dirinya di kursi dengan ukiran angka 29 itu, ia memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya—di kursi nomor 30 yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik dengan _headphone_nya.

Pemuda itu terlihat masih sangat muda, kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, gaya rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, memakai pakaian santai namun tetap terlihat menawan, wajahnya datar, umurnya mungkin sekitar 17 atau 18tahunan—hanya sebuah prediksi dari sang Uzumaki.

Merasa ditatap, pemuda itu menoleh kearah Naruto. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu pun bertemu.

_Onyx _bertemu dengan _Sapphire_.

_"Attention for all the passengers who were on the plane, please immediately put your seat belt for safety when flying. Thank you."_

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang cukup lama, masih saling menatap. Naruto ingin sekali menyudahi acara tatap-tatapan bodoh ini, namun susah rasanya untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari mata hitam kelam itu. Rasanya, seperti ada magnet yang menariknya untuk terus menatap mata itu.

"Permisi, mohon maaf, tolong kenakan sabuk pengaman anda."

Ah, beruntungnya Naruto, berkat pramugari cantik yang menghampirinya, ia bisa terlepas dari scene tatap-tatapan tadi. Ia pun menggunakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Salah." Pemuda berkulit tan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara—eh, itu pemuda yang tadi, terlihat sedang menatapnya datar.

"Caramu memakai sabuk salah, _Dobe_."

"Eh?" Naruto melirik kearah sabuk yang dikenakan pemuda itu, lalu melirik kembali sabuk yang dikenakannya—terbalik. Buru-buru, ia memperbaiki kesalahan bodohnya, "T-Terimakasih."

"Hn." balas pemuda itu singkat.

"Etto, kau juga mau pergi ke Paris?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Hanya sendirian?"

"Hn."

CTAK.

Ada perempatan jalan di kepala Naruto, dahinya berkedut-kedut. Ia lebih memilih untuk tak bertanya lagi, niat baiknya untuk berkenalan melayang sudah, ia tak suka dengan respon pemuda disebelahnya. Benar-benar tak sopan.

Namun, Naruto tak ingin menanggapi pemuda itu dengan serius. Masih ada hal penting yang harus dipikirkan; yaitu impian yang sebentar lagi akan segera tercapai.

_"Attention for all the passengers in the plane, five minutes again, will be taken off air. Please check back for your seat belt. Thank you"_

—Impian untuk menjadi seorang _Chef_ terkenal, sebentar lagi akan segera terwujud.

.

.

_"Naruto, apa kamu yakin akan pergi ke Paris sendirian? Tidakkah kamu berpikir akan resikonya? Paris itu tidak seperti Jepang, Naru.."_

_"Ibu, aku sudah besar. Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk mewujudkan impianku!"_

_"Apa bedanya bekerja di negara sendiri dengan negara lain? Bukalah matamu lebar-lebar, nak."_

_"Ibu, aku sudah menantikan saat-saat ini sejak lama. Diumurku yang ke-25 ini, paman Jiraiya berjanji akan menyekolahkanku di Paris, kan?"_

_"Tapi, Naru—"_

_"Akan kubuktikan kepada kalian semua, bahwa aku benar-benar bisa mewujudkan impianku, dan menjadi seorang Chef!"_

XoXo

Pik.

Naruto mengerjapkan iris biru langitnya berkali-kali. OH, hanya mimpi.

Ia menatap ke seluruh penjuru. Sudah hampir sepi, "_Nani?_ Sudah sepi?!" sontak Naruto terbangun seraya mengumpat tak jelas.

Ia menatap kursi disebelahnya, pemuda itu juga sudah pergi. Naruto mengumpat lagi, mengambil tasnya kemudian pergi menuju tempat pengambilan bagasi.

Saat tiba di tempat pengambilan bagasi, Naruto segera menyambar koper hitam miliknya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Paman!" Naruto berlonjak senang ketika Pamannya, Jiraiya datang menjemputnya. Baru saja, Naruto akan memesan _taxi_, namun diurungkan setelah Jiraiya memanggil-manggil namanya dalam keramaian.

"Ah, kau benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, saat kau masih berumur 12 tahun." ucap pemuda paruh baya itu seraya mengacak-acak suraian keemasan Naruto.

"Itu karena aku sudah 25 tahun-_ttebayo_!" balas Naruto seraya merapikan rambutnya. Jiraiya hanya tertawa maklum melihat tingkah Naruto yang tak berubah dari dulu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat ke rumah, semua sudah menunggumu." Naruto mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mengikuti pamannya menuju parkiran mobil.

Ia memperhatikan pesawat yang terbang di langit, kemudian iris sapphirenya melihat indahnya menara _Eiffel_ lewat selembar foto.

"Selamat datang di Paris, Naruto." gumamnya.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Naruto!" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum hangat seraya memeluk Naruto. "Sudah lama aku menanti kedatanganmu, keponakanku."

"Tsunade, jangan memeluknya seperti itu. Naruto baru pulang dari pesawat, ia masih sangat lelah." kata Jiraiya.

Tsunade―wanita itu, sontak melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "Kau benar, maafkan aku. Lebih baik sekarang kau lekas mandi, setelah itu berkumpul bersama kami ke meja makan. Hari ini aku masak banyak~~!"

"Whoaa, bibi dan paman tak perlu serepot itu.."

"Kau tak perlu sesungkan itu pada kami, Naru. Kamarmu ada di lantai dua, paling pojok ya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu-_ttebayo_!" Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Tsunade dan Kushina yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Dia mencoba mengikuti jejak Ayahnya menjadi seorang Chef, tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia memberanikan diri datang kesini, padahal ia tak pandai berbahasa asing. Dasar bodoh." kata Tsunade seraya tersenyum.

"Minato memang hebat, dia sudah memprediksi bahwa Naruto tak akan bisa berbahasa asing. Maka dari itu, ia dan Kushina meminta bantuan kita untuk menjaga Naruto selama bekerja disini.." Jiraiya terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi aku akui, Minato memang ayah yang hebat, mereka memiliki dua orang putra dengan wajah dan sifat yang sama, ambisi mereka juga sama. Namun adiknya lebih memilih untuk berada di Jepang, bersama Minato dan Kushina."

"Maksudmu, Menma?" tanya Tsunade.

Jiraiya menatap kearah luar jendela, "Yah, siapa lagi adik Naruto selain Menma, Menma Uzumaki.. mereka memang terbilang akrab sebagai seorang saudara.. tapi, entah mengapa, aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya."

Setelah selesai membasuh diri, Naruto berjalan menuju kopernya berada. Tangan tannya masih sibuk mengusap-usap surai keemasan yang kini basah terkena air―efek habis keramas, menggunakan handuk yang melingkari lehernya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat isi koper hitamnya.

―Yang ternyata adalah tas koper milik orang lain.

"BAKAAAA!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya saat mengambil koper, seharusnya ia memperhatikan kopernya yang mana. Sekarang, yang ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah koper dengan barang-barang berupa baju, parfume, buku, dan sebuah dompet.

Naruto membuka dompet yang terbuat dari bahan kulit tersebut, berharap dapat menemukan kartu nama pemiliknya.

_Uchiha Sasuke. 91345628xx_

Segera, ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponsel birunya. Ditekannya nomor sesuai dengan digit yang tertera di kartu nama tersebut.

_Tut. Tut._

"_Dimana koperku?"_

"E-Eh?" Naruto terbelalak, "_Ano._. kopermu ada di tanganku sekarang, sepertinya tertukar saat aku mengambilnya.."

"_Katakan, dimana kau sekarang."_

"Heee, kau sendiri ada dimana?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"_Di Zoe Apartement, di sebelah Mon Joli Tresor."_

"B-Baiklah, tunggu aku _dattebayo!_"

Klik.

Naruto menutup ponselnya seraya mengambil koper dan turun ke bawah, melewati Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Bibi, Paman, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang! Kalian makan duluan saja, _Iterasshai_!"

"Naruto kau mau pergi kema―" omongan Tsunade terputus ketika Jiraiya memegang tangannya. "Biarkan saja,"

Naruto tak tau harus bahagia atau justru sedih, bahagia karena kopernya kembali, atau sedih karena harus bertemu lagi dengan pemuda menyebalkan yang tak tau sopan santun di pesawat tadi.

"K-Kau?"

"Kau ceroboh sekali, Naru-dobe."

_To be Continued._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"K-Kau?"

"Kau ceroboh sekali, Naru-_dobe_." ucap pemuda pucat itu sarkatis.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Bocah dihadapannya benar-benar kurang ajar, mereka tak saling kenal, namun ia sudah berani memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan _'Dobe'_ bukan dengan embel-embel _'-san'. _Sial, mencari orang yang beretika sudah sangat langka sekarang.

Sabar. Sabar.

Ia menghela nafas, mengambil momen untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Jadi masalahnya sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu terimakasih ya!" Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan pemuda _raven_ yang masih menatap kepergiannya. Ia berharap agar tak dipertemukan lagi dengan bocah kurang ajar itu.

"Bodoh_._" gumam Sasuke seraya menyeret kopernya menuju kedalam apartement mewah bergaya Eropa itu.

* * *

Je T'aime

Rate/Genre: **M**/Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Bacotan: Hello bagi semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Seriously, review kalian sangat mengena di hati, dan menjadi penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan fanfiction ini *curcol*

Oh ya, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kelalaian saya dalam penulisan judul, yang semula berupa 'Ich Liebe Dich' kini sudah fix menjadi 'Je T'aime' hontou ni gomenasai, saya suka keliru bahasa Jerman sama Perancis haghaghag *ditimpugin* dan masih di Ch1, Naruto 'bukan' anak semata wayang, kok. Itu hanya kelalaian saya, Naruto punya adik, namanya Menma.

Okelah, sekian curcol dari saya, semoga masih betah untuk baca fic ini. Haha,

Happy Reading!

* * *

"_Tadai_— Brr, dingin!" gerutu Naruto sembari mengusapkan kedua tangannya, ia pergi tanpa persiapan tadi—tanpa memakai baju hangat di musim dingin.

"Selamat datang.. Kau darimana, Naruto? Dan kenapa kau membawa kopermu keluar?" tanya Tsunade menyelidik dari balik pintu.

"_Haah~_" Naruto menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Koperku tertukar dengan salah satu penumpang yang ada di pesawat, bibi. Tadi aku mengembalikannya, dan mendapatkan koperku kembali. —Dan bisakah aku masuk sekarang? Demi Tuhan, diluar dingin sekali!"

Tsunade mengangguk, tanda ia paham. "Cepat masuk, pamanmu sudah menunggu di meja makan." kata Tsunade mengintrupsi.

"Heee, jadi, kalian menungguku sejak tadi?" Naruto terbelalak. "Bibi, Paman, aku benar-benar merasa tak enak hati!"

Tsunade tersenyum, ia menepuk bahu keponakannya. "Ini hari terakhirmu di rumah kami, 'kan. Besok kau sudah harus tinggal di asrama, jadi apa salahnya menunggu selama tiga puluh menit untuk makan bersama dengan keponakan yang sudah 13 tahun lamanya tak bertemu?"

Naruto mencelos. Kata-kata Tsunade barusan membuatnya sedikit terharu, "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita habiskan masakan bibi Tsunade!" ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Tsunade menuju meja makan—tempat Jiraiya berada.

Ia pun menyamankan dirinya di kursi meja makan, berhadapan dengan Jiraiya—yang sedang asyik menyeruput kopinya, dan Tsunade—yang sudah duluan menikmati makanan dengan khidmat.

"_Itadakimasu_!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak. Ia pun mulai mengambil Raclette—makanan khas Perancis yang umumnya dimakan saat musim dingin, yang terdiri dari keju khusus yang dilelehkan bersama kentang rebus.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade penasaran ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto.

"Ini enak-_ttebayo_! Aku tidak tau makanan jenis apa ini..tapi.." Naruto memperhatikan Raclette yang ada dihadapannya dengan seksama. "Ketika sudah masuk di mulut, aku bisa merasakan campuran kentang yang lembut, bersama lelehan keju dengan cita rasa yang khas dan bumbu-bumbu seperti lada hitam serta paprika ketika dikunyah.—Ini benar-benar enak!"

Tsunade dan Jiraiya tercenggang, saling menatap satu sama lain. Bagaimana bisa dia tau bahan-bahan yang ada didalam Raclette—makanan khas Perancis, yang bahkan baru pertama kali Naruto cicipi.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi seorang Chef, Naru?" tanya Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tentu saja karena hobiku memasak, dan ingin mengikuti jejak Ayah." sahut Naruto—masih menikmati Raclette-nya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memilih untuk sekolah memasak di Paris? Bukankah di Jepang juga memiliki banyak sekolah memasak dengan kualitas yang terjamin?" kali ini Tsunade turut serta bertanya, —tertarik dalam percakapan mereka.

Naruto menghentikan aktivitas _dinner_nya. Ia menunduk sejenak, seraya menjawab "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kepada Ayah, Ibu, dan Menma..bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang Chef, dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Akan kubuktikan kepada mereka, bahwa aku ini bukanlah anak yang terus-menerus bergantung kepada orangtuanya di usianya yang ke-25."

Tsunade dan Jiraiya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Naruto. _'Persis seperti Minato dulu.'_ batin mereka bersamaan.

"Kau pasti bisa, Naruto."

"Cepat habiskan makan malammu, setelah itu tidur. Besok pagi-pagi, kau sudah harus berangkat, 'kan?"

"_Ha'i_!"

.

.

"Akhirnya, kau meninggalkan kami lagi, Naruto." lirih Tsunade, kedua tangannya masih sibuk memeluk Naruto. Sedih rasanya harus berpisah dengan keponakan tersayang—lagi.

"Hey, aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian jika aku libur nanti! Bibi tenang saja." Naruto mengusap pundak bibinya perlahan, mencoba untuk menghibur Tsunade yang sedang galau.

"Dia benar, Tsunade. Lagipula, kau sudah tau kan tujuan Naruto datang kemari untuk apa." Jiraiya menepuk pundak Tsunade—turut mencoba menghibur.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau menang. Tapi kau harus sering mengunjungi kami, jangan sungkan, karena kami adalah orangtua keduamu, Naru." kata Tsunade.

"Tentu saja-_ttebayo_! Terimakasih paman, bibi, sudah menganggapku seperti anak kalian sendiri." Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, sebelum ketinggalan kereta." ucap Naruto lagi. Ia memeluk Tsunade dan Jiraiya sebagai tanda perpisahan, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kereta.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto!" dan hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari sang Uzumaki. Perlahan, kereta itu pun melaju—menghilang dari hadapan Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Mungkin jika Nawaki masih hidup, usianya sama seperti Naruto. Mereka berdua sangat mirip." lirih Tsunade.

"Kau benar, setidaknya sekarang kita masih punya penerus Nawaki." timpal Jiraiya. "Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

_Nawaki Senju, putra tunggal Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Meninggal dunia diumurnya yang ke-18 tahun, karena kebocoran gas di sebuah kitchen di hotel, yang menyebabkannya mengalami kehabisan oksigen__—dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir, tepat sehari setelah ia menjabat sebagai Executive Chef di sebuah Hotel ternama di Aussie._

.

.

Naruto menyamankan dirinya di kursi baris kedua, dekat dengan jendela. Ia beruntung, kursi disini kosong. Apalagi dekat dengan jendela, oh, ia sangat suka melihat pemandangan dari dalam kereta.

Iris biru langitnya tak bisa lepas dari indahnya pemandangan kota Paris yang selama ini hanya bisa ia saksikan lewat layar kaca, —kini menjadi kenyataan.

Sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaan pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya sejak tadi.

"Eh?!" Naruto terlonjak ketika mendapati sosok pemuda..oh, bukan.. pemuda raven yang ia kenal. "S-Sasuke?!"

Yang disebut namanya hanya memasang muka datar—sedatar teplon.

"K-Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" tanya Naruto.

"Ada yang salah?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Lagipula tempat duduk yang tersisa tinggal ini."

"B-Bukan, bukan begitu.. Maksudku—aargh, lupakan!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, pemuda blonde disebelahnya ini benar-benar aneh. "_Usuratonkachi_." gumamnya.

"Eh? Tadi kau ada mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Lupakan." sahut Sasuke cuek, ia mengambil _headphone_nya seraya menyambungkan kabelnya ke IPod biru miliknya. Jadilah, Sasuke tuli sementara sekarang.

Naruto yang awalnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke, hanya bisa mencibir tak jelas melihat tingkah pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam yang sok _cool_ disebelahnya.

"Dunia ini sempit." gumam Naruto.

Kereta pun melaju, menembus gelapnya malam. Naruto merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi dari luar kaca jendela yang membuat suraian pirangnya menari-nari. Perlahan, ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa sadar, bahwa pemuda disebelahnya sedang memperhatikannya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat melihat Naruto yang kini sedang terlelap.

Sasuke melepas headphonenya, setelah tujuh jam lamanya mendengarkan musik, akhirnya ia merasakan efeknya. Telinganya terasa berkedut-kedut, lagipula ini sudah jamnya tidur. Maka, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sekarang.

Cit. Cit. Cit.

Hari berlalu, entah karena silaunya matahari, kicauan burung, atau mungkin karena suara pemuda yang sedang bersumpah serapah tak jelas yang tiba-tiba saja membangunkan Naruto dari mimpi indahnya.

Pik.

Perlahan, Naruto membuka kedua matanya, ia merasa seperti berada diatas kasur yang hangat—dan empuk.

Empuk? Naruto kan sedang ada di kereta, kereta umum, bukan kereta VIP.

Hey, apa ia sedang bermimpi?

Pik. Pik.

Dengan sigap, ia mengucek kedua matanya—berusaha agar cepat sadar dari mimpinya.

"Cepat bangun sekarang juga, _Dobe_!" suara bariton mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya horor.

Naruto tercenggang, dan terkejut setelah menyadari dia sedang apa dan dimana.

Tidur di pangkuan Sasuke.

"GYAAAH, MAAFKAN AKUUU! MAAF!" kata Naruto salting. Wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus sekarang.

Sasuke hanya berdecih seraya mengambil kopernya, —berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada ditempat.

"Suram!" gerutu Naruto. Ia turut menyambar kopernya, lalu keluar dari kereta.

.

.

"L-Le Mo-Montclair Montmartre." Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya ketika membaca nama Asrama yang akan ia tempati. Pasalnya, lidahnya tidak terbiasa berbicara bahasa Perancis.

Ia berjalan mengikuti denah yang tertera di ponsel miliknya. Naruto beruntung, karena sebelum berangkat ke luar negeri, Menma sudah memasangkan aplikasi penunjuk arah untuk Naruto.

—Dan disinilah Naruto, berdiri didepan Asrama yang megah dan terlihat begitu mewah. Ia tercenggang, kagum.

"I-Ini asrama? Seperti gedung presiden saja." gumam Naruto. Awalnya Naruto kebingungan, harus masuk asrama lewat pintu mana—mengingat banyaknya pintu di asrama tersebut.

Namun, ketika melihat segerombolan orang—yang ternyata adalah calon Chef —yang sama seperti dirinya, Naruto memilih untuk mengikuti mereka.

Keberuntungan berada di pihak Naruto. Ia yang memang tak pandai berbahasa asing, tak perlu kesusahan untuk bersosialisasi lagi, karena sekarang sudah memiliki teman yang sama-sama berasal dari negeri Sakura, sama seperti dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuannya!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya—memberi hormat.

"Yosh, salam kenal. Aku Inuzuka Kiba." sahut pemuda dengan tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Haah~ Nara Shikamaru." pemuda dengan raut wajah madesu turut menyahut.

"Hai. Akimichi Chouji desu!"

"Aku Sai. Salam kenal."

Naruto tersenyum senang. Sekarang, ia tak perlu khawatir lagi akan tak punya teman.

"Hey, semuanya harap berkumpul! Master Chef akan segera datang untuk menyambut kita semua!" seru pemuda dari kejauhan—yang entah siapa, Naruto tak kenal. Ia hanya mengikuti teman-temannya yang kini sedang berkumpul ditengah-tengah _lobby asrama_.

"Hadirin sekalian, sebelum Master Chef datang menyambut kita semua. Mohon ijinkan, aku, selaku penanggung jawab disini, memperkenalkan diri kepada kalian semua." Naruto—yang notabene pendek, harus meninjitkan kakinya untuk melihat sosok berambut oranye, dengan tindikan penuh di wajahnya yang rupawan sedang berbicara di podium.

"Perkenalkan, aku Pain, salah satu dari perwakilan dari puluhan senior kalian. Disini, aku akan menjelaskan tentang pembagian kamar dan masing-masing pengawas kalian dalam praktek."

"Di asrama kami, Le Montclair Montmartre, setiap satu kamarnya dihuni oleh 4 orang. 3 diantaranya adalah para _newbie_, sementara satunya adalah senior yang nantinya akan mengawasi kalian."

Suasana menjadi ramai seketika. Namun mendadak hening ketika Pain memukul podium dengan keras. "Aku belum selesai bicara!" katanya setengah berteriak.

"Masalah _roomate_, kalian tidak bisa memilih secara bebas. Disini, kalian akan dibagikan kamar, teman sekamar, beserta senior yang akan dibacakan langsung oleh Master Chef kita, Hiruzen Sarutobi." Pain membungkuk, memberikan hormat kepada sosok laki-laki tua, yang kini disambut antusias oleh baik para senior maupul newbie.

"Terimakasih, Pain. Baiklah, langsung saja, akan aku bacakan list pembagian kamar tahun ini." Hiruzen membuka mapnya, kemudian membacakan satu per satu nama-nama orang beserta kamar yang didapat.

"Kamar 101, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba. Yang akan diawasi oleh Hidan dari Dorm 3."

"Selanjutnya ada kamar 102, yaitu Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, dan Gaara yang akan diawasi oleh Sasori dari Dorm 2."

"..."

"..."

Naruto menggerutu ketika mendapati orang-orang yang baru saja ia kenal, berada dalam satu kamar yang sama. Sedangkan dirinya? Sampai saat ini masih sedang dalam proses—untuk mengetahui di kamar mana dan dengan siapa ia akan diawasi.

"Dan sisanya adalah di kamar nomor 309, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, yang akan diawasi langsung oleh Uchiha Itachi, dan Pain."

Naruto melongo.

_Hell no_, kenapa ia harus bersama Uchiha Sasuke—lagi? Dan kenapa juga hanya mereka berdua yang diawasi oleh dua senior sekaligus?

Naruto tak habis pikir. Kenapa ia jadi sesial ini.

"_Kusso_!" gusar Naruto seraya mengacak-acak suraian pirangnya.

.

.

"Menma, apa yang sedang kamu lamunkan? Ayo cepat habiskan sarapanmu, setelah itu berangkat ke sekolah!" kata Kushina dari arah dapur.

"...Ayah, kira-kira apa yang sedang kakak lakukan ya, sekarang?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam dengan tiga garis di pipinya itu.

"Hm?" Minato—sang ayah, menyeruput kopinya seraya membalikkan lembaran baru koran paginya. "Mungkin sudah di asrama barunya. Bersama teman-teman baru tentunya."

"...Kuharap begitu."

* * *

To be Continuned

* * *

A/N: *liat atas* wew...kayaknya bakal banyak chara yang ada di fict ini deh =_= but, hanya beberapa yang bakal saya bikin jadi xxNaru.

Fufu, gaje banget ya :'D OOc atau gak, saya minta review aja deh.

kritik saran selalu saya terima dengan hati yang terbuka(?)

Salam,

Harukichi Aizawa


End file.
